Seven Butterflies
by crystall1zed
Summary: After escaping the clutches of his room, our hero Cody goes for a little adventure with Altaria. His long journey Cody will turn up new friends and pokémon who will travel with him across all of Hoenn. With the help of Altaria, Vivillon, Butterfree, Beautifly, Venemoth, Dustox, Mothim, Masquerain, and Calysta, Hannah, Gary; Cody will climb to the title of Supreme Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1 - Near Death Experience

_**Chapter 1:****Near Death**_

_**Experience**_

"But Mom why can't I play with the Stantler" My 10 year old mind was furious, I wasn't able understand why she won't let me play with the Stantler.

"Not today Cody, why don't you just play with your brothers Squirtle or Stoutland" She was giving me that look that said 'don't you dare fight with me child'. But me being me didn't care and continued on.

"But you always let me play with them" I pouted, she was not going to stop me, no matter what I will play with them and there's nothing she can do to stop me.

"Know what Cody, I'm tired of this, go to your room" Ha she thinks she can make me go to my room, I would have thought she'd be more intelligent than that, I've lived with her my whole life "Squirtle, Stoutland please escort Cody to his room and make sure he can't get out" She gave me a smile that let me know that she had won.

I tried to fight back as the two pokemon dragged me up the stairs but they were just too strong and I ended up losing the battle quickly. Once they got me in my room Squirtle froze the door with ice beam.

"My mother should get 'Best Mom of the Year Award'" The two pokemon heard and laughed at me "Hey!" I pouted at them "This is not funny, I am now in room arrest and the Stantler are going to be waiting for me".

A couple minutes later I thought of something, a way to get to the Stantler but it was going to take some extreme planning and precision.

20 minutes and tons of toy models later, I had figured the perfect plan to escaping my room but I have to wait for the perfect moment.

Several minutes had passed by and it was time to execute the plan, first step get past Stoutland. I slowly got off the bed and walked towards the window, Stoutland raised his head and eyed me curiously, I just looked at him and said "What, can I not get some fresh air? I've been locked in this place for like 30 minutes" Stoutland just shrugged and put its head back down.

This is going perfect! Now for step 2, open window and call for Altaria. I got to the window and opened it up all the way which got the attention of Squirtle "God damnit guys, do you not trust me?" They both nodded "Oh, ok then, so thats how you feel".

I whistled for Altaria to come. The moment I did this though, Stoutland and Squirtle knew what I was planning the do and started after me but they were too slow for me. I swan dived out of there praying to Arceus that Altaria was going to catch me.

As I was falling my life flashed before my eyes, hmm maybe I was going to die. That was my last thought before I landed on the soft, fluffy feeling of Altaria's wings "Seriously Altaria, could you have not came any earlier or do you just like a dramatic entrance?" He just made a couple grunts and continued on flying.

After flying a bit further we landed in an open field to take a quick break before we went the rest of the way. But then out of nowhere a huge explosion sounded in the distance and a mixture of Taillow, Sparrow, and Pidgey flew overhead looking panicked.

"Altaria lets go check that out" I pointed to a sand cloud that was still standing there from the eruption; I was so excited that something was actually happening around here, nothing ever happens around here. Altaria just looked at me, sighed, then motioned for me to get on his back.

It took us like a whole two seconds to find the hole that was made by the explosion but when we landed we couldn't find who had made it "Well this is going swell" I said under my breath "Like seriously Altaria what could make a hole this big and then just disappear" Altaria pointed at himself "Whatever, which direction do you think it went".

Just as the last word escaped my lips there was an explosion not to far off from where we were, "Al-altaria" Altaria pointed his wing in the direction of the explosion, looking proud of itself for finding the culprit of the hole "As if that wasn't obvious" I said making Altaria turn its head and huff at me.

"We might want to get there before it leaves again" Altaria nodded its head in agreement and we quickly departed. "Wow the thing made it far in that little amount of time"

When we got a little closer I heard a roar that I swear could knock down trees, oh wait there goes a tree. Hmm I should probably note that it can do that and maybe not go there and possibly not even get close enough that it could hit with that but you know YOLO…I can't believe I just said that, wait that was a thought, I can't believe I just thought that.

As we got closer I heard screams, they were faint but none the less a scream. "This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it Altaria." Before he could even respond a huge beam of fire came flying at us.

Altaria barely managed to fly up in time to dodge it "Woah that was crazy" I could already see two more columns of fire coming towards us "Are you ready Alt" He chirped and then we were off.

We dodged the first blast by taking a sharp turn to the left, the second was to far to the right of us to worry of it. We got to the halfway point narrowly dodging attack after attack of what I think are flamethrowers but I can't quite tell.

We were nearing the ground when the attacks randomly stopped "I guess we tired it out. This is our chance Alt, full charge ahead" The moment we reached tree level something weird happened, the winds changed directions…

I turned swiftly around to look behind me and what I saw was terrifying, there flew a Salamence who had just finished charging what looked like a hyper beam and shot it at us "Altaria watch out" I screamed, Alt tried diving to the right but just couldn't get out of the way in time and got hit badly on the left wing.

We blumited harshly to the ground, with me slowly falling off. Salamence took advantage of our predicament and came in with a brutal zen headbutt making me fall right off and knocking Alt unconscious.

For the second time today my life was flashing in front of my eyes and this time I won't be getting saved. Oh all the things I wanted to do in life before I died like start my adventure through Hoenn and meet new people, hmm I thought there was a lot more. Well doesn't matter cause I'm a goner.

Just then some sort of web appeared, catching both Alt and me. "Wait, wut?" I heard rustling coming from a bush that was to my right and out came a Caterpie. Oh don't tell me my savior was a small bug. "You need to get out of here there is a powerful Salamence who will hurt you." The bug shook its head no… Ok this bug has a death wish.

A roar sounded, oh look right on cue, I heard the flaps of its wings as it got closer and closer "Look bug, you don't have to stay with me there's no need for you to be hurt as well" The Caterpie looked straight into my eyes and nodded then left back into the bush where it came from.

Well I guess it's finally over, no more me and no more Alt.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Salamence

**Chapter 2: The**

**Salamence**

* * *

><p>The beat of the wings got louder and louder and before I knew it there the dragon was. It was big, like I mean huge there was no way that could be a wild pokemon, could it? Well I got no time to worry about that, I've got bigger problems than that, like how that monster is going to end me and that there is nothing I can do to stop him.<p>

I try to squirm out of the Caterpie's string shot but to no prevail. This has got to be the stickiest string shot ever, damn you Caterpie, damn you. Well maybe Alt has recovered enough to do anything "Alt you there" I get no response "Alt please I need you to get up" Again no response.

And for the second time today, hmm I seem to be having a lot of second times today, the winds change… Oh no "Alt you need to get up right now" I practically screamed those last words but he didn't respond at all. The Salamence was sure taking his sweet time charging up his attack, oh boy this is going to hurt.

Salamence shot his hyper beam but before it got to me I felt something latch on to my back. I didn't get to even see what it was before it pulled me hardly back out of the way of the beam, which hit a second later with enough power to create a crater that looked about as deep as my height.

After looking around for a couple more seconds I saw no Altaria, oh god was he hit, was that hyper beam really strong enough to decimate every part of him? Poor Alt all he ever wanted to do was be a show bird and travel with me when I was allowed. A Wurmple came crawling out of a bush not to far away from me.

"Were you the one who saved me?" It nodded "Oh I see now you had to choose between me or him, so you chose me" He just looked at me and gave a face that was like 'I never said that' and pointed up. I followed to were his tail pointed and saw Alt sprawled limp across several branches in a tree "Oh… hehe, oops."

Wurmple looked to the right of me and gave a little jump in terror, oh right there is a killer Salamence behind me, how'd I forget that but he looks tired he might be out commission for awhile "Well it looks like this moment is over, now time to run for our lives" I stood up and was about to take my first step when Wurmple decided to string shot my feet in place and shook his head no "Really, are you serious right now? Why do bugs have death wishes" The last part I said quieter.

Wurmple once again pointed up to Alt who was still lying there limp "Wow I feel like a bad person now, I almost left my best friend behind" The bug patted my shoe "How do you propose we fight off that thing long enough for Altaria to recover" Wurmples glint in his eyes complete changed from blankness to ones that looked ready to kick some ass "Oh you can't be serious" He glared at me "Ok, whatever floats your boat."

The Salamence looked like he had rested enough and was now back flying around us looking ready to swoop at anytime. "Are you really going to try and fight it?" He nodded "Well ok good luck" The Wurmple shot a string shot behind him and then pulled himself away "Just my luck, he ran away" The Salamence approached me slowly "Oh hey there big guy" I said nervously "So do you really want to do this" The Salamence nodded with a tiny smirk on his face "Oh…"

The Salamence was about to bite me when suddenly a string shot came from who knows where and attached itself to Salamence's left wing. Who ever shot it was definitely trying pull but they were too weak to do anything to the dragon. He just scoffed and pulled his wing hard towards himself pulling the poor wurmple, who was attached to the string shot, out from the bushes high into the sky.

Oh my hero… I swear this wurmple is the stupidest thing ever, like seriously he says he going to fight and runs away and now he's probably only back because he said that you should always be there for friends and now he's going to be eaten by a huge Salamence. Great job Wurmple, great job.

The Salamence was just standing there with its mouth open waiting for Wurmple to fall in, ugh I can't let that happen I need to do something to help him. I never thought that what happened next would ever happen ever, but I bitch slapped the Salamence across the face… I freakin Peach style bitch slapped a dragon across it's face, like wut.

He just stood there stunned, hmm it's super effective. Wurmple, who was still in the air, took this opportunity to string shot the Salamence's mouth closed and land elegantly beside me. "Teamwork" I put my hand out to Wurmple who jumps and slaps it with his tail, meh it was close enough to a high five.

Salamence broke free from the string shot around his mouth and looked pretty damn pissed, Arceus if you exist please tell my Mom that I love her very much and hope that she can accept what is going to happen next. "Well Wurmple we are royally screwed" He shook his head no and then let out a scream, wait that's the scream I heard before.

Within the next few seconds two pokemon came from the forest one a Shatterbug the other a Caterpie. The Caterpie ran up to me and started jumping up and down with a happy face, I guess this is the one that I saw before. The Shatterbug seemed to be more sane and drew our attention back to the Salamence, who was now swooping down at us, well mostly me.

Wurmple caught me by my foot with a string shot and pulled, making me trip and fall flat on my face but at least by doing so the Salamence wasn't able to get me, though I will most likely have a black eye now. The Scatterbug latched on to end of Salamence's tail and was now flying around through to air barely holding to his string and Caterpie was nowhere to be seen.

Salamence noticed Scatterbug and tried to shake him off but then out of absolutely nowhere, superhero Caterpie came flying from one of the trees with tackle and got a direct hit right on Salamence's head. The surprise attack made Salamence lose his balance and crash straight into a tree.

Scatterbug and Wurmple both took advantage of this, Scatterbug got himself onto the back of the dragon and started his barrage of attack and Wurmple was like a machine gun firing poison sting at incredible speeds which would hopefully poison him. Salamence had finally recovered from hitting the tree and turned his head ready to blast Scatterbug off his back but when he turned there was nothing except a cloud of stun spores.

The spores seemed to work right away because Salamence looked as if he was having problems flying, Caterpie and Wurmple saw the weakness and immediately string shotted around his neck. They pulled him down into earth with little to no problem at all, a massive dust cloud appeared from the point of impact.

We all sat back hoped that when the cloud disappeared there would be a knocked out Salamence and that this would be over and all we would have to do is wait for Alt to wake up. But as luck would have it there was a Salamence charging at them with double-edge when the dust cloud vanished.

"That's enough Salamence" A cloaked figure said while emerging from the forest, arm outstretched holding a pokeball "Return" Salamence, who was now only a few inches away from us, became a streak of red light that zoomed from right in front of us to the pokeball the person was holding.

"I am so sorry for what Salamence has done, are you all okay?" I wonder why they are wearing that cloak, are they really that ugly that they think they need to wear that. Or maybe they are a super famous celebrity who ran away and they don't want to be caught "Um well let me see; between my severely damaged Altaria, three tired bug pokemon, and emotionally scarred me I would say that we are doing just fine"

"Oh that's good," Really "I thought he did something bad to you" Okay seriously do they not know the language of sarcasm, I heard Alt start moving around in the trees that's my cue "Sorry I just realized time gotta get home now, I kinda left the house without telling my Mom and she'll be worried if I don't get home soon."

"Oh ok then" They said this while lowering their head a bit "Maybe you can come visit again" A saw a tear fall from inside the hood and that just hurts man "Ya maybe I can but no promises, my Mom is very uptight and very anal about stuff like this"

They let out a laugh, whew that makes me feel better "Until we meet again?" The stuck out their arm so I followed suit "Until we meet again my friend" And then we shook on it. But what I didn't know then was that we wouldn't find each other again until four years passed.


End file.
